Wonderland
Wonderland is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History |-|Before the Curse= In the Enchanted Forest, a young woman named Regina is forced, on her mother's wishes, to marry a man she does not love. In retaliation to gain her own freedom, she, with the help of Rumplestiltskin, banishes her mother through a looking glass. From the looking glass, Cora travels into Wonderland and gains power as the notorious Queen of Hearts. She and the Red King do not see eye to eye due to his dislike for magic, which he believes separates royals from their subjects. The young couple, Anastasia and Will Scarlet. jump through a looking glass from the Enchanted Forest for a new life together in Wonderland. They find this new world just as uneventful as the Enchanted Forest while being forced to scourge for food just to get by. Upon receiving word of an upcoming royal ball, they fabricate their way into the party. While mingling, Anastasia makes a notable impression on the Red King. However, she and Will are promptly thrown out for wearing stolen clothes and having forged invitations. Some time later, Anastasia suggests they should return to the Enchanted Forest since Wonderland clearly is not working out for them. Before they leave, she wants to steal the crown jewels from the castle and sell them once they go home through the looking glass. Will is convinced by the plausibility that they are stealing only due to being poor and needy. In the castle, Anastasia successfully breaks into the crown jewels cabinet, but is caught red-handed by the Red King. Seeing as she likes a certain red crown so much, he proposes marriage to Anastasia so all the jewels will belong to her. Her genuine feelings for Will hold her back until the Red King persuades Anastasia that love will not get her very far. Tempted, she later walks out to the balcony as the Red King introduces her to the public as their new Queen. A heartbroken Will catches her eye for a moment, but then she looks away and pretends not to see him. On the night before Anastasia's wedding, she becomes acquainted with Cora, the Queen of Hearts, who offers to teach her magic, but the latter declines since the Red King disapproves of sorcery. In secret, Will pleads for Anastasia to forget about becoming Queen and meet him at their old traveling wagon so they can run away together. Cora overhears the conversation and meddles by informing Will, while he is waiting for Anastasia, that his former flame has decided to marry the Red King. Heartbroken and desperate, Will requests for his heart to be taken out, which Cora complies with. Afterwards, she sends him off from the wagon, pocketing his heart, and then stops Anastasia from leaving the castle to find Will. When shown an image of the wagon, where Will is nowhere in sight, Anastasia is manipulated by Cora into believing that he purposely stood her up. Anastasia seeks solace in Cora, who she views as a motherly figure, and later learns how to use magic from her. From this magic lesson, she is also schooled on the laws of magic, which dictate even the most powerful sorcery cannot be used to resurrect the dead, make someone fall in love, or change the past. Will, albeit without a heart, goes through a dark time in his life as he resumes his past life as a thief. He works for the Caterpillar as a Collector alongside a friend, Lizard, as they also sometimes rob people out of enjoyment. Unbeknownst to Will, Lizard falls in love with him. Sometime later, Cora kidnaps her husband, Henry, to shrink and imprison him in a vault box. Regina, now the Evil Queen, comes to Wonderland with a former portal jumper, Jefferson, to rescue her father. However, the Evil Queen does not fully disclose this to Jefferson, and only tells him she is taking back an item the Queen of Hearts took from her. After successfully retrieving the box her father is trapped in, she tears off a piece of magic mushroom to enable him to return to his normal size. Once he does, Jefferson realizes her trickery, but is too late since she paralyzes him and leaves for home with her father. As per the rules of Jefferson's world traveling hat, the number of people entering a world must leave in the same amount. Thus, he is hauled away to the Queen of Hearts to answer for his presence in Wonderland. She orders for his head to be cut off, though he remains alive, and requests him to make another hat. Over time, Jefferson becomes mad because of his obsession with making a hat that will "work", as he previously left the Enchanted Forest promising to come back to his daughter, which is never fulfilled. During an unclear time period, a genie is transported to Wonderland due to the third and last wish of his previous master, who desires to send him to a faraway land. A curious and adventurous girl named Alice follows a White Rabbit down a rabbit hole to Wonderland. She spends some time here and then leaves for home. At an older age, she arrives back to kidnap the White Rabbit as proof for her father, who thinks her claims of Wonderland are delusions. She is chased by guards into a maze. Having stolen a mushroom from the Caterpillar earlier, she takes a bite of it to shrink herself to miniature size and then seek shelter inside a bottle. She slides into it without knowing Cyrus lives inside. At first, Alice is on guard, but quickly befriends him. She explains her reason for being in Wonderland, and they later exit the bottle together. He presents her with three wishes while she decides to let the White Rabbit go. Alice spends the day with Cyrus as he gives her ideas for wishes, but she can't come to a decision. Instead, she and Cyrus bond over their similarities of both being in prisons, his is in the bottle, and hers is in her old home. Cyrus teaches her to fight with a sword and they fall in love with each other. However, in the morning, he urges Alice to use up her wishes since his growing attachment towards her will make it harder for him when they need to part from each other. Alice reciprocates his feelings and chooses him over the wishes. They bury the bottle at Mimsy Meadows, which the White Rabbit secretly witnesses. One night while camping, Cyrus is accosted by three greedy bandits who want wishes from him. Alice helps to defeat them, but is injured in the process. Cyrus rushes her to the White Rabbit's house where Mrs. Rabbit mixes an elixir to heal Alice. While she is resting up, the White Rabbit expresses disapproval at Cyrus for the danger he is putting Alice in. He heeds that Alice's safety should be put first even if it means Cyrus has to leave her. Cyrus bargains with the Caterpillar to make himself and Alice disappear in exchange for his precious Lost and Found compass. The Caterpillar accepts this payment and conjures an invisible hideout for them in the Outlands. After Alice is healed up, he takes her to the Outlands, but relates his fears that she will always be in danger because of him. Alice attests that she is capable of handling anything except parting from him. Since she is willing to stay, Cyrus brings her into the hideout, which they will use as a temporary home to return to after their travels. In some manner, a sorcerer named Jafar tracks down Cyrus to Wonderland and teams up with the Red Queen to separate the genie from Alice. Jafar intends to change the laws of magic, and to do so, he needs the genie bottle Cyrus is housed in. The Red Queen agrees to help as she, too, also desires to regain something only that is possible by changing the laws of magic. While sightseeing at the Boiling Sea, Cyrus proposes to Alice. In her excitement, she says yes before he begins his proposal speech and pulls him into a kiss. He shows her his pendant, which is glowing due to their hearts being entwined. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the untimely appearance of the Red Queen and her soldiers. The couple are forced to defend themselves against them. Alice is pushed down by several while Cyrus is dragged away by the other soldiers. He breaks free to rescue her, but the Red Queen keeps them from escaping by magically shoving Cyrus down the cliff. In disbelief and horror, Alice watches him fall past the sea's smoke to his death, or so she believes, except Cyrus is caught by Jafar's magic carpet and taken as prisoner in a lair. Alice is unaware of the save and truly thinks her beloved is dead. In a shattered state, she returns home alone. A female warrior, Jack, travels to Wonderland and saves villagers by slaying a Jabberwock. As a reward for her efforts, she is given a magic mushroom by a "wise woman". At the behest of the Evil Queen, Hook journeys to Wonderland intending to kill Cora. She promises Hook that once he does as requested, the Dark Curse will be cast to take all of them a land without magic, and make it easier for him to kill his nemesis there. To give him the capability of ripping Cora's heart out, the Evil Queen enchants his hook. She also asks that he bring back Cora's corpse, so Hook is sent to Wonderland via a portal with the body of a soldier to satisfy the hat's rules. Hook attempts to break into the palace, but is taken to the Queen of Hearts herself. Once he calls the Queen of Hearts by her real name, Cora, she requests her entire audience to leave so they can be alone. Hook fails to take out Cora's heart as it is not in her chest. As she grabs hold of his heart and threatens to rip it out, Hook coughs up that the Evil Queen sent him to kill her. Stunned, Cora decides she will beat her daughter to the punch and murder her for the betrayal. She clues Hook in on the fact that the Dark Curse will erase everyone's memories; therefore making him forget his quest for revenge. Cora promises to help keep his memories intact if he assists her in getting close enough to kill the Evil Queen. They leave the dead soldier's body in place of Cora, who pretends to be dead, as Hook brings her back to the Enchanted Forest with him. On the day the Dark Curse is cast, Jefferson is whisked away to a new land. As the caster of the curse, the Evil Queen is capable of choosing who to take along with her, even those not present in the Enchanted Forest. Presumably, Knave is also affected by the curse. |-|After Broken Curse= After the Dark Curse is broken, the Red Queen threatens the White Rabbit by kidnapping his family. For their safety, she orders him to follow her command and lure Alice back into Wonderland by telling her that Cyrus is alive. The White Rabbit goes to find Knave in Storybrooke and together they reunite with Alice in Victorian England to depart for Wonderland. Alice persuades Knave to help rescue Cyrus by offering him one of her three wishes, which he agrees to. Forced to lie again, the White Rabbit informs Alice that Cyrus is at the Mad Hatter's old house. The White Rabbit reports back to the Red Queen, who continues to use him as a spy. The Red Queen assures to Jafar that Alice is back in Wonderland as they planned. He begins to question if he truly needs the Red Queen's help and toys with the idea of killing her. However, the Red Queen asserts only she knows where Alice is, making it a necessity that they work together. Alice, Knave, and the White Rabbit meet up at the Mad Hatter's house, but Cyrus is not there. Instead, she finds Cyrus' pendant, which is proof that he is alive. Cyrus awakens in Jafar's lair sensing Alice is nearby. The White Rabbit is left behind by Alice and Knave, but eavesdrops to find out their next destination is at Mimsy Meadows' Tum Tum Tree. Alice states this location is where Cyrus' bottle is buried, but she purposely uses a false location to mislead whoever else is also looking for it. Despite this clever plan, she is unaware the White Rabbit knows the location is a lie, since he previously saw her and Cyrus, in the past, bury the bottle elsewhere. The Red Queen, wishing to gain the upper hand from Jafar, has the White Rabbit dig up the bottle for her while the sorcerer himself remains clueless. When coerced, the Red Queen gives him the fake bottle site. Meanwhile, Cyrus sends Alice a written message through an origami crane. Alice and Knave summon a fairy to take them across the river to Mimsy Meadows. They witness Jafar attempting to unearth the bottle at the Tum Tum Tree. She brings Knave to the real burial site, but they discover the bottle is already gone. Jafar returns to the lair to interrogate Cyrus when the Red Queen makes it known she has the actual bottle. She demands that Jafar start treating her like an equal rather than a lackey if he desires the bottle. At nightfall, Alice is quickly losing hope that Cyrus still loves her until she receives the written message from him. Though he asks her to leave Wonderland for her own safety, Alice writes back that she will save him. Alice and Knave try to look for the forget me knot, which will enable them to see who took the bottle. The knot's previous owner, the Caterpillar, claims Grendel of the Whispering Woods, now possesses it. He promises to forgive all of Knave's debts if they bring the knot back to him. Jafar and the Red Queen force Alice to use her first wish by sending a Bandersnatch after her. In truth, Cyrus tricks them into thinking Alice would not be able to handle the beast without using a wish. Alice and Knave are imprisoned by Grendel, but escape just as the Bandersnatch intrudes on them. They kill the Bandersnatch, and save Grendel's life in the process. Out of gratitude, he gives them the knot. After the two leave, Jafar and the Red Queen question Grendel about who killed the Bandersnatch since they recognize Alice clearly did not use a wish. They entice Grendel into confessing the truth and once he's of no more use, Jafar kills him. The forget me knot is used on the bottle's burial location as Alice and Knave realize the White Rabbit sold them out to the Red Queen. Rather than give the knot back to the Caterpillar, Knave burns it out of existence. Of one of the two people Grendel mentioned as the slayers of the Bandersnatch, Jafar is puzzled by who Knave is and goes to the Caterpillar for more information. Jafar confronts the Red Queen's secrecy concerning Knave and why she did not mention him before. She claims that he was just a security blanket to allow Alice to be comfortable enough to return to Wonderland. Seeing as she agrees he has no other purpose, Jafar requests her to get rid of Knave. Alice and Knave find themselves pursued by the Caterpillar's Collectors since they did not return the forget me knot. Knave splits up from Alice while the Collectors are taken out by the Red Queen, who then kidnaps him to her castle. Jafar is not pleased that she is keeping Knave alive and wants him executed as a warning for those who align themselves with Alice. The Red Queen fashions an escape plan for Knave instead, but he refuses the help and dares her to try and kill him. Fueled by anger, she sets up his execution. Alice searches for Knave at the Caterpillar's hideout, but he is not there. One of the Collectors, Lizard, is also an old friend of Knave's and tells her about his abduction by the Red Queen. They both set out to rescue him while receiving word of Knave's impending public execution at the Red Queen's castle. While Jafar is away from the lair, Cyrus procures a wishbone and begins sharpening both halves. He loses one half after a guard tosses it down the lair's pit. At the Red Queen's castle, Alice frees Knave and they flee via a catapult into a maze. Lizard regroups with them to lead towards the exit, but they are blocked by Jafar and the Red Queen. Alice discovers Anastasia is actually the Red Queen when Knave says her name while being choked by Jafar. She uses the wish to ask for her own death if Knave dies. Then, he exerts physical pain on Alice to force her to use a second wish, but she doesn't let up. Jafar turns Knave into a stone statue as a consequence of Alice's stubbornness. At the lair, Cyrus reconnects the two wishbone halves and uses them to carve an escape exit from his cage. For her own protection against Jafar, the Red Queen convinces Alice to retrieve some dust from a ravine by solving a riddle, "The pure of heart shall make the leap". In return, she will give Alice information about Cyrus' current location. Alice figures out that she has to walk across the ravine on thin air by having faith in the purest emotion in her own heart, which is her love for Cyrus. She able to cross over, but shortly after, falls down into a cave. Once there, she is faced with a sinister version of her younger self, who pushes Alice to confront the darkened emotions that plagued her when the Red Queen shoved Cyrus to his "death". The young Alice forces the Red Queen down into the cave as well to give her older self a chance to finally get revenge. Instead, Alice stabs her sword into the ground. While she believes the Red Queen deserves punishment, it won't be dealt by her hands. As it turns out, this is a test of purity, and Alice passed with flying colors as her younger self dissolves into the dust she is seeking. Back at the lair, Cyrus successfully swings himself from the cage to a nearby platform. Though he tries to free the other prisoner, the man rejects help and only asks Cyrus to flee. In another room, Jafar is interrogating the White Rabbit about who else is dear to Alice so he can use that person against her. Under duress, the White Rabbit admits that Alice's father is very important to her, but runs out when Jafar wants to take a portal trip to find him. The White Rabbit bumps into Cyrus in the hallway and allows him to get away while he himself heads back to open up a portal for Jafar to Victorian England. The Red Queen does not follow through with her terms with Alice and snatches the dust away. She later sprinkles some of it over the stone statue of Knave to free him, but leaves before he sees her. Alice still has a handful of the dust left over, and uses it to unveil Jafar's lair as she makes her way to Cyrus. The Red Queen comes to find Jafar at the lair, but he is not there. She notices Cyrus has escaped and sets out to capture him herself. Alice treks through the Black Forest and ends up falling under the amnesiac spell of the Boro Grove's perfume flowers. Knave, restored to whole, goes into the Black Forest as well and finds Alice in a strange state in the Boro Grove. She refuses to leave no matter what, and has forgotten Cyrus and anything of importance to herself. Angrily, she attacks him with a sword while vines ensnare her in place. Only when Cyrus' pendant falls in her hands does she recall everything and promptly comes to her senses. While Cyrus is running away from pursuing guards, he sets up a false footprint trail and backtracks to take another path. The Red Queen catches onto this and corners Cyrus just as he realizes there is no escaping the lair since it is a floating island. He spots his shining pendant, in Alice's possession, in the distance and decides to take his chances by diving into the ocean. After leaving the Boro Grove, Alice clears up the misunderstanding Knave had that she reverted him from stone. Instead, she thinks Anastasia helped him, though he doesn't want to accept it. Knave discloses a past incident in which Alice retrieved his heart, but he himself never put it back in as a way to never feel heartbreak over Anastasia again. Jafar takes Alice's father, Edwin, to Wonderland, but discovers the man's relationship with her is quite fractured, which is the exact opposite of what he was hoping for. He pays a visit to the Red Queen and overhears her boasting about claiming both the genie and bottle for herself. She takes satisfaction in disclosing that Cyrus managed to escape. In an alternative plan, Jafar extracts some of Edwin's blood and concocts a potion to masquerade as him. Once faced with her "father", Alice is still too upset and hurt that he always treated her like an obligation and never believed in the things she told him. In a discussion with Knave, "Edwin" is suggested that the best way to gain back Alice's trust is to help her find Cyrus. Jafar summons a dragon to chase after them, which Alice saves her "father" from. They share a meal in the evening, but Alice notices "Edwin" doesn't say grace as he usually does before eating. She realizes this man is not her father and secretly departs with Knave. Since he's been found out, Jafar drops the mask and goes to fetch the real Edwin to dangle him above the sea in front of Alice. Edwin openly apologizes for blaming Alice for all the unhappiness in his life, and confirms that Cyrus has escaped. Jafar lets him plummet into the ocean, but Alice saves her father by wishing him home. At a shoreline, Cyrus has washed to the coast and awakens. Jafar goes back to the lair to have a dispute with the old prisoner, who is actually his biological father. He wishes to be acknowledged as his son, but the older man promises to never give him that. Jafar smugly attests that once he changes the laws of magic, his cooperation won't be necessary. The prisoner tries to commit suicide by jumping into the pit, but Jafar brings him back up with the magic carpet. Cyrus is entangled by a grapevine in the forest while heading to his and Alice's invisible hideout in the Outlands. One of the Red Queen's servants, Tweedledum, goes to notify her, but accidentally witnesses his brother, Tweedledee, handing something to Jafar. He spills this to the Red Queen, who later checks a box in her drawer to find the bottle, albeit a fake one she planted, to be missing. Unamused at the betrayal, she chops off Tweedledee's head and wraps it up as present for Jafar. The Red Queen picks up Cyrus on a carriage as she makes a stop along the way to grab the real bottle in an abandoned wagon. While Alice and Knave are also going to the Outlands, they break into the White Rabbit's house to get answers out of him. He admits to working for the Red Queen only because she kidnapped his family, and the two decide to rescue them. Jafar discovers the bottle he possesses is a fake and storms into the Red Queen's castle to open the box containing Tweedledee's head. Looking for payback, he steals one of her hair strands and creates a storm cloud to kill her. Knave leads Alice and the White Rabbit towards the same abandoned wagon the Red Queen entered earlier, which was a prior home he and she once shared in the past. Inside, he coaxes Mrs. Rabbit and her two children out of hiding and they briefly reunite with the White Rabbit before going to a safe location. The Red Queen influences Cyrus into confessing he and Alice will be meeting up at the Outlands. Though Cyrus can tell the Red Queen has a deep wish, she refuses to elaborate. Alice, Knave and the White Rabbit arrive at the invisible hideout to regroup with Cyrus, but all are displeased to see the Red Queen tagged along. The Red Queen warns of the incoming storm cloud, but Alice won't leave Wonderland without an answer for all the bad things she did. To Knave, the Red Queen verifies that she desires to rewrite the laws of magic so they can be together again, however, he wants nothing more to do with her. Alice is still not convinced, but Cyrus vouches for the Red Queen's honesty. The White Rabbit begins opening a hole on Alice's request as the Red Queen blocks a bolt of lighting with the bottle, which bounces off and hits Knave. He begins to perish, as does Alice, as her first wish comes true. Cyrus gives Knave the third wish, which he uses to "end Alice's suffering". While Alice is revived, Cyrus' servitude to the bottle also ends, though Knave takes his place as genie. Lizard becomes Knave's new owner, intending to use her first wish to gain his affection, but upon learning one of the laws of magic doesn't permit making someone fall in love, she gives one of the wishes to him. He uses it to give beer to some townspeople and later catches on that Lizard is madly in love with someone. Lizard asks Knave for a list of qualities he looks for in a woman and after all are named, she uses the second wish to have the same exact characteristics. During Alice and Cyrus' search for Knave's bottle, the Red Queen is tied to a pole by a flock of angry commoners who wish to exact revenge for her horrendous rule as monarch. Alice and Cyrus attempt to pay for her freedom, but since they have nothing to give, both are tied down along with the Red Queen and left out for a pack of Mome Raths to feast on. They escape when Alice throws her pendant at the Mome Raths, as the beasts are attracted to bright objects, and narrow down Knave's location to a nearby town. Cyrus proposes to Alice once more and she gleefully accepts. In town, Lizard finally admits her love for Knave, but he apologizes, as that kind of affection is no longer possible without his heart. Due to Lizard's slip of a tongue with the words "I wish", in which she expresses a desire that Knave would feel anything for her, she unintentionally causes her own demise. Knave, forced back into the bottle, guiltily watches her die. Later, the Red Queen stumbles upon Lizard's corpse and retrieves the bottle. In front of Alice and Cyrus, she purposely rubs it to force Knave to recognize her as his next owner. When Cyrus learns of the two other bottles in Jafar's possession, which are required to break the laws of magic, he realizes those genies are his long lost brothers. He and Alice decide to stay in Wonderland to rescue them while the Red Queen, hoping to atone for her past actions, agrees to help. Meanwhile, Jafar takes over the Red Queen's old castle and releases a powerful creature called the Jabberwocky to help him procure Knave's bottle. With Alice, Cyrus journey to Wonderland's Well of Wonders, where they hope to find the guardian, Nyx, who once cursed him and his two brothers, Taj and Rafi, to be enslaved as genies as punishment for stealing her water to heal their sickly mother, Amara. After solving the White Knight's riddle and gaining access to the well, Cyrus pleads for Nyx to spare his brothers, who only took the water due to his own insistence, but she states that the curse can only be lifted if what they stole is returned. Cyrus believes this to be impossible, since his mother is long gone, but Nyx senses that she is indeed alive. Refusing to tell him his mother's whereabouts, she disappears into the well. Alice, having overheard his confession to Nyx, learns from Cyrus that he blames himself for his brothers' fates as well as hers. She consoles him; stating that constantly looking to the past, no matter the regrets, is no way of making a proper future. In a pair, Knave and the Red Queen visit the White Rabbit hoping that he can rally the commoners against Jafar, but they depart after learning the Jabberwocky has been freed. Soon after, both are captured by the Jabberwocky and held prisoner. By Jafar's command, the Jabberwocky brings out the Red Queen's greatest fears and coerces her into making the three wishes. While Jafar takes the bottle to begin casting a spell to break the laws of magic, the Red Queen sends Tweedledum to warn Alice and Cyrus to leave Wonderland immediately. When Jafar's spell fails, he grows suspicious that something is amiss with Knave, especially when the Jabberwocky is unable to read into the genie's fears. Alice and Cyrus steal a magic compass to help them find Amara. After receiving Tweedledum's message, they are directed by him through the castle's underground passageway into the dungeon, though there have little hope of reaching the three bottles. Forced to hide when Jafar enters, they watch him interrogate the Red Queen, who denies casting a protection spell on Knave to prevent the laws of magic from being broken. The Jabberwocky gains insight from Alice's mind, learning that Knave is without his heart, which is the reason Jafar's spell did not work. Alice and Cyrus narrowly escape, using the White Rabbit to reach Storybrooke, to retrieve Knave's heart. Jafar forces Knave to tell him his heart's location by threatening to kill the Red Queen, and he later apprehends Alice and Cyrus as they return to Wonderland intending to hide the item. He uses his staff against them to swipe the box containing the heart, but during an attempt to kill Cyrus, the weapon deflects its own magic onto the sorcerer himself. Without Cyrus' knowledge, the staff is actually his mother, Amara, in disguise. In staff form, she fights off Jafar's attempt to repossess her, to which he flees. Through a test with the compass, Alice and Cyrus notice the device keeps pointing at the staff and help them realize the weapon is Amara. Back at the dungeon, Jafar shoves the heart into its owner, rekindling Knave and the Red Queen's mutual feelings for each other as they share a kiss, but the two are quickly forced apart. Cruelly, Jafar kills the Red Queen in front of a horrified Knave. Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Wonderland locations. Inhabitants *Carpenter † *Caterpillar *Cheshire Cat *Grendel/Handsome Man † *Henry ~ ^''' *Jabberwocky *Knave of Hearts * *Knave of Hearts *Lizard † *Mad Hatter ~ '''^ *Mrs. Rabbit *Queen of Hearts ^''' *Queen of Hearts' Courtiers * *Red King '''* *Red Queen *Silvermist *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *White Knight *White Rabbit Trivia *Some of the food in Wonderland has the power to change the size of whomever consumes it; this is a reference to the food in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, where some of the food has the same property. *For unknown reasons, the Mad Hatter despises this world, even before becoming trapped and losing his mind here. Similarly, Rumplestiltskin has referred to Wonderland as an "annoying little world". *Traveling to Wonderland is done by means of a looking glass located in the portal of doors or elsewhere. *There are dragonflies and mock turtles in Wonderland. *The world serves as basis for the spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Wonderland appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot", "Hat Trick", "We Are Both" and "Selfless, Brave and True". References de:Wunderland it:Paese delle Meraviglie fr:Pays des Merveilles Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations